


A Matter of Finding that Spot

by allihearisradiogaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/pseuds/allihearisradiogaga
Summary: In the Olympic cafeteria, Bokuto finds normal cafeteria eating with a little "dining entertainment" courtesy of his teammate.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148
Collections: Hinata has the Highest Body Count of Olympic Village 2021





	A Matter of Finding that Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you need to give your teammate a little hand.

Bokuto slid into an open spot next to Hinata at the dinner table, his tray piled high with perhaps too much food. The Olympic Committee had made sure that the food available to the athletes at all times would be of the highest standard, of course, but that didn’t mean the red plastic tray didn’t make it feel like it was a high school cafeteria. The way that Bokuto almost immediately started to tear into everything he’d piled on his plate—vegetables, chicken, rice, salad—brought the assembled members of Japan’s team feel like they were witnessing some high school show of bravado, as well.

Sauksa moved his tray a bit closer to himself and away from Bokuto’s feast away from him. Yaku raised an eyebrow but popped another carrot in his mouth, undeterred from eating despite Bokuto’s almost grotesque show of appetite.

“Boy, you’re hungry today.” said Hinata, leaning in next to him, his own tray already mostly empty. “Are you power-loading?”

“Hm?” asked Bokuto. Then, responding to the question as he swallowed his mouthful, “Nah, I’m just hungry.”

“Ah, good,” said Hinata, sitting back up. Bokuto could feel Hinata’s hand resting atop his thigh. He cast a quick glance at Hinata, but then looked back to his food, deliberating for the briefest moment before moving in on some more of the chicken.

“Yaku, your receive yesterday was amazing,” said Hinata. “You have to tell me how you got that low!”

Yaku grinned. “You’ll have to be more specific about that,” he said.

Hinata’s hand moved up Bokuto’s thigh, but Hinata didn’t seem to make any indication otherwise that he was even paying attention to Bokuto as he shoved more food into his mouth, chewing vigorously.

“The one where you bounced across the court, like,  _ wa-sha! _ And grabbed the ball out of nowhere before it went out.”

“Oh, yeah,” said Yaku, grinning now. “It was nothing.” The way he beamed said otherwise.

Bokuto wasn’t parsing out Yaku’s expression, however, because he was busy pretending to continue to chew as Hinata’s practiced fingers worked their way over his waistband and down the front of his shorts.

When Hinata’s fingers closed around his mostly-flaccid dick, he almost choked on his mouthful of food. He coughed once, twice, holding one hand up—the other clenched tightly at the side of his tray—to indicate that he was okay. Sakusa scooted even further away, his tray almost balancing on the edge of the table.

“Ah…” said Bokuto, barely getting himself to stop from crying out. He could see Hinata grinning out of the corner of his eyes, and he could feel his grip slowing down on his cock. His fingers moved a little bit slower now, one at a time grasping over his head and down his shaft.

But everyone was looking at him, and he had to say something.

“Ah, uh, Ushijima, you should join us!”

Wakatoshi stopped mid-stride and turned to look at Bokuto, who smiled a wobbly smile up at him. Ushijima cocked his head to the side momentarily before turning to join them at the table. “Okay,” he said.

Yaku raised an eyebrow of his own, but Sakusa was too busy making sure that everything was cleaned up on his plate so that he could leave for him to notice Ushijima’s approach.

“Thanks for uh… joining us,” said Bokuto. Hinata’s grip grew tighter around his dick, clenching down on him and making him feel the pressure of his calloused hands.

“I appreciate the invitation,” said Ushijima. He nodded to each of his teammates at the table before beginning to eat.

“Ushijima, it was amazing the way you served that last set,” said Hinata, his arm moving just slightly—not enough for anyone to notice what he was doing, Bokuto hoped—and grinning widely. He was acting like nothing was happening at all. His fingers began to run up and down Bokuto’s shaft again, and Bokuto clenched his jaw to try to stop from making any sort of outburst.

“Thank you,” said Ushijima as soon as he’d swallowed his current mouthful. “I have been working on that one.” He paused a moment, and then: “Your blocking has really been improving lately, too, Hinata.”

“Thanks!” said Hinata, his thumb rubbing its way around the crown of Bokuto’s dick. Bokuto nodded slightly.

“I will see you all at practice later,” said Sakusa, stepping back and excusing himself from the table, casting a backward glance to Hinata and afterward to Bokuto. Bokuto tried to shoot him a look of some sort of apology, but it was interrupted as Hinata upped his tempo, stroking him harder even as he continued his nonchalant conversation with Ushijima.

“It’s about the positioning, and I know that,” said Hinata, as if he didn’t have his hand gripped firmly around Bokuto’s throbbing, hard cock at that very moment. “But it was the matter of just finding that spot, you know?”

“I do,” said Ushijima before taking another bite.

Yaku nodded and pulled his tray back across the surface of the table toward himself. “Y’know what? I think I’m going to catch up with some of the others before practice, see if I can work on my… receives.” He stood quickly and moved backward, taking his tray with him.

“Weird,” said Hinata. “Yaku didn’t’ even finish all of his food.”

“Yeah, weird,” said Bokuto, trying to stop himself from actively panting at the way Hinata was stroking his dick, incorporating that little twist as he moved his palm across the head to the base.

“But Bokuto, you were amazing the other day, with those spikes?” said Hinata, grinning. Bokuto clenched his fist down as tightly as it could go around his plastic utensils and braced his elbow against the table.

“It was… really cool, yeah,” he said, almost hissing the words out through his teeth.

“I was impressed as well,” said Ushijima. “Your jump in particular was noteworthy.” He took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. “You have a lot of power in your thighs.”

Hinata’s wrist was brushing against the inside of his thigh at that moment, and Bokuto reddened. “Y-yeah, I guess there is a lot of power there.”

“And not to mention some of those special plays…”

“Ah!” He could feel his guts seize up inside him a bit, his ass clenching as he could feel the oncoming orgasm.

“Yes, Bokuto?” asked Ushijima. His eyes were intense, fixing on Bokuto, and he found that he had to look away. It was too much judgement. He knows. But he wasn’t’ saying anything…

“Oh, I mean…” He could feel himself sweating, and Hinata was stroking him at an even pace now, urging him on. “It really was cool… when I did those… special plays.”

Ushijima narrowed his eyes slightly, but turned to his plate and took another bite.

“I couldn’t take my eyes away,” said Hinata from beside Bokuto. He almost looked to him, but knew that the way he was controlling him by the dick already, he didn’t dare to make any unnecessary movements.

“Oh?” asked Bokuto, feeling his teeth pressing together. He was getting close, and the way that Hinata was hesitating as he stroked upward, his palm cupped around Bokuto’s head, he knew that Hinata knew he was, too.

“Yeah,” said Hinata. “It was like woosh!” His hand stroked down. “And Whoa!” His hand moved upward again, pumping Bokuto under the table. “Honestly, so impressive.”

Ushijima nodded solemnly. “Bokuto,” he said, “are you going to eat the rest of your food? You still have plenty on your plate, and you haven’t taken a bite since I’ve sat down, at least.”

“Oh, I am,” said Bokuto, “I’m just—ah…”

Both of his forearms were against the table now, his fist clenched and his chin pointed down toward his chest. He knew that it didn’t look normal, but right now he wasn’t thinking so much about what Ushijima would think, or what the rest of the cafeteria around him was thinking. He was thinking about the stimulus around his dick, the hand clenching him tight as he felt that little spasm at the base of his cock, and little else.

And he released, Hinata’s hand moving deftly upward to catch what needed to be caught.

“I’m sorry,” said Bokuto, shivering slightly as he sat up a little straighter. “I was just, uh…”

“You have seemed less talkative during lunch today,” said Ushijima. He placed his utensils carefully on the edge of his tray. “You don’t usually even call out to me to join you. But,” he said, continuing, “it seems you have been stressed. Tense.”

Bokuto felt Hinata run a thumb over the head of his dick, clearing away any excess cum, before gently tugging his waistband back up. A moment later, he watched a napkin disappear into Hinata’s lap. Hinata didn’t break his gaze toward Ushijima the whole time.

“I guess I was,” said Bokuto, shifting in his seat, getting comfortable as his waistband readjusted around him. He pushed his shoulders back. “But I’m ready for this afternoon. It’ll be a top performance from all of us, I’m sure.”

“I’m glad you’ve found some…” His eyes trailed from Bokuto to Hinata, who grinned innocently back to him. “…relief.” He took another bite, and then wiped his mouth with his napkin. “I look forward to this afternoon’s practice. And your… top performance.” He stood and took a step backward from the table.

“See ya!” said Hinata.

“Oh,” said Ushijima, stopping and turning back to them. “And for all our sakes, be sure to wash up before you hit the court, okay?” He turned and left them both at the table. Looking toward Hinata, Boktuo wasn’t sure which of them was redder in the face.

“Th-thanks,” said Bokuto.

“Y-yeah,” said Hinata, turning away in embarrassment. Bokuto almost felt a pang in his chest.

“Don’t worry,” said Bokuto, leaning in toward Hinata as he did, “I’ll get lunch tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> So tl;dr Hinata found the best way to quiet Bokuto down if he needs to >:3c


End file.
